Unconventionally
by bonniebonbon
Summary: Enter Scorpius; white blond hair, stormy grey eyes. Smart. Polite. All the girls want him. He's in love with a devil and an angel, and he doesn't know what to do.


Enter Lily Luna

Strawberry curls, hazel eyes, a smile that could light up a whole town. Innocence is written all over her. She's not sure what _love _is, but she's pretty sure she's in love with Scorpius.

Enter Rose

Eyes the colour of oceans, fiery hair, the nerve of a dozen Gryffindors. Her family thinks her as _responsible_ and _mature_, when she really couldn't get farther from it. More like _flirtatious _and _rebellious, _hiking her skirt up a little higher than she should and kissing boys during class. She's a girl_, _and girls just want to have fun. Oh, and she's with Scorpius. Whatever.

Enter Scorpius

White blond hair, stormy grey eyes. Smart. Polite. All the girls want him.

He's in love with a devil and an angel, and he doesn't know what to do.

* * *

i. rose

"Hey."

"Hey."

Scorpius blushed. He could smell her strong perfume–which wasn't a big surprise, seeing as she was on top of him. It smelled like roses. Maybe that's why she wore it.

Her necklace dangled onto his lips; the one her dad got for her in her Third Year. She had always been her Daddy's girl.

_He must know someone entirely different, _Scorp thought.

He flipped her over and kissed her with a burning passion.

* * *

ii. lily

"Hey Lily!"

Lily spun around at the sound of his voice and said, higher than she would've liked, "Hey Scorp!"

Since Scorpius and Rose started dating last year, the white-blond Slytherin and the red haired Ravenclaw started to hang out. They'd go out and watch Quidditch, study, listen to music, and go out for ice cream together on a regular basis. Scorpius always thought of Lily as a sister and Lily's always thought of him as an older brother, but now…

"Do you want to see a movie?"

Lily was surprised. "You know what a movie is?"

Scorpius laughed. "'Course I do. I _do _take Muggle Studies, you know."

Lily beamed. "Alright then. What movie? I'm pretty sure Dad's got some in the basement–"

"No!" Scorpius interrupted. He looked apologetic. "I mean, in the theatre," he said, less loud.

"Oh, alright then. I'll just go ask my Dad–"

"Already did."

"What?"

"He said yes."

Lily stared at Scorpius for a second before clapping her hands together. "Well, then," she announced. "I officially rename this day, the 14th of July, the Muggle Day. On this day, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Lily Luna Potter will venture out into the unknown, watch a movie, and try all sorts of Muggle-ish things."

Scorpius laughed. It was an inside joke.

* * *

iii. rose

"Scorp."

"Yeah?" Scorpius looked up from his book (the one Lily recommended to him).

"Me and the girls are going out tonight. Wanna come?"

Scorpius smirked. "Nah. You go."

Rose walked up to her in her red high heels and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, Scorp."

"Prove it."

She smirked back (she was irresistible when she smirked). "Tonight, darling."

"I'll be waiting."

She walked out the door; her shoulders back, her hips swaying. Scorpius put his hand on his cheek and found red lipstick on his fingers. He smiled to himself and went back to his book, but after a while he gave up because he started to read the same sentence over and over again.

* * *

iv. lily

They arrived at the movie theatre and picked out a comedy, which played in ten minutes. While they were waiting, they lined up to get popcorn and a drink.

"Coke or Pepsi?" the man asked when they arrived at the front of the line. Scorpius said he wanted a drink and popcorn, and apparently there was some sort of combo.

"Uh…"

"Pepsi, please," Lily chimed. The man went to get their things and Lily paid for it.

"What's the difference?" Scorpius asked when they got out of line. "And thanks a lot for paying. Next time we go to the movies I'll pay."

Lily blushed. _There's going to be a next time? _"I don't know," she replied, attempting to be casual. "Pepsi just sounds cooler." She skipped ahead and walked into the auditorium their movie was playing in so he didn't see her cheeks redden.

Scorpius laughed and shouted "Wait up!"

.

The movie was hilarious, even though they didn't understand half the jokes ("Muggles," Scorp would say, shaking his head every time the audience laughed and they didn't.) They laughed so hard they had tears in their eyes.

More than once Scorpius glanced at Lily.

More than once Scorpius wanted to kiss her.

.

More than once Lily glanced at Scorpius.

More than once Lily wanted to kiss him.

.

They both knew it was wrong.

* * *

v. rose

"I think I'm in love with Lorcan, Scorp."

Scorpius closed his eyes. It was sort of obvious, but he must've pretended he didn't notice.

Rose didn't even apologize or anything.

"I know you love Lily, anyway. I see the way you look at her."

Scorpius didn't want to think about Lily right now. "Rose–"

She started to comb her hair; he assumed that she was going out with Lorcan.

_Already? How long has this been going on?_

"You should be thanking me. I'm making the choice easier for you," she said bluntly. She applied some lipstick, zipped up her ankle boots and strutted out her room.

She didn't get it. He didn't want to choose.

Couldn't he be in love with two girls at once?

* * *

vi. or lily?

He was battling with himself.

One part yearned the devil.

The other wanted the angel.

Rose was right. The choice was easier now. He could be with Lily, and he was more than certain that she'd want to be with him, too.

But–

Rose was his first love.

And even though Scorpius Malfoy hated his past, she was the only part he didn't mind.

* * *

vii. flowers

He loved Lily, and he was sure of it now. More sure of it than anything.

He stayed up all night thinking and every time he thought of Rose his mind drifted off to Lily. Her smile, her laugh, her stupid jokes–

She made him happy, and she always had.

Rose had her thorns, but Scorpius was grateful he loved her, at least at one point.

She had showed him love–

Unconventionally.


End file.
